


Pregnant and A Titan Too (AKA why we cant have good things lmao)

by Tokilono



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete fuckery, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gayness, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mangina, Mpreg, ONCE YOU START READING THERE IS NO TURNING BACK, PURE CRACK COCAINE PEEPS, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Taking one for the team, Titan Eren Yeager, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little adaptation for redcoasters' fic Rogue, alrighty, dem leaky titan titties, does using a tree for a dildo count as tree sex??????, doing this for the meta, eren doesnt FUCKING exist here, i had tea with satan while doing this, it does now, it was fun, its just crack, non of the titan shifters exist in human form, read if you dare, rocks used as anal beads, this doesnt tie into her fic at all, titans are pregnant, tree dildos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilono/pseuds/Tokilono
Summary: Corporal Levi had thought he had seen everything when it came to titans. He'd seen titans eat his comrades, he'd seen the colossal titan and armored titan take down Wall Maria, he'd met a overgrown toddler of a titan that happened to be the guardian of two teens that had joined the Survey Corp.He really thought he'd seen it all.  However, he had not seen this one coming.At all.What? He didn't plan to learn how titans reproduced in his lifetime....````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````THIS IS NOT A PROFITABLE FIC TO REDCOASTER! I'm just doing this for fun. this fic is based off a crack pairing found on tumblr.





	1. The Beginning of Pure Fuckery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802785) by [RedCoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoaster/pseuds/RedCoaster). 



> I own nothing  
> this is a gift to redcoaster  
> I'm tired  
> for each chapter, I will have 4 parts inside them, so please keep in mind that updates will be slow ;^^  
> My tumblr is here: https://snkcrack-writer.tumblr.com/  
> you all can come and ask me some questions!  
> If no one knows redocaster's tumblr, its here: http://redcoaster.tumblr.com/  
> have fun reading the first chapter!

Part 1:

Hange watched nervously perched on the side of the wall as Rogue and the Armored Titan battled out to the death. She watched as the Armored swung a right hook to Rogues' jaw, seeing him duck just in time to deliver a uppercut to his opponent. It did nothing to deter the Armored Titan, it didn't even seem to leave a scratch as the beast huffed in agitation before beginning to advance to Rogue. Charging at the emerald green eyed titan, the armored huffed out a puff of steam before ramming into Rogue at his middle similar to a bull, sending him flying back.

"Rogue!", came a shout of worry and fear. Looking to the side, Hange saw that it was, as expected, Armin and Mikasa, both of them looking ready to jump down there and help their friend who struggled to get back up. The scientist could see others around her sweating nervously, she could also see that Rogue seemed to be between a rock and a hard place. It looked as if he was having a mental battle with himself, the elf eared titan looking back at the wall and back at the armored every few seconds.

The Armored Titan was walking, taking his sweet time to reach Rogue who kept backing up every time his opponent took a step forward. He didn't know what to do dammit! He didn't want to endanger his family who watched on helplessly, he didn't know what the titan in front of him could do to them! However, he also needed help. He didn't understand just how he could do this when no matter what he did, the Armored Titan didn't have a single scratch on him! It was like he was a walking wall, impenetrable no matter what he did. Groaning in frustration, Rogue looked back at the towering wall that came closer every time he heard his enemy move, holding his side as it regenerated. Deciding what to do, Rogue began to think hard. Either keep going backwards, potentially endangering his family, or...

Looking up, Rogue, still in his fighting stance and steaming around his middle area as he held his side, glanced at the forest behind the Armored Titan. ...Or, he could hide in that forest, buying enough time for his family to get away! Especially his babies!

It looked to be tall enough to cover most of his body, in fact, Rogue bet that all that wouldn't be covered would be the top of his head, which could easily be solved by him hunkering down. Brainstorming, Rogue thought up a plan. He waited until the Armored Titan had gotten close enough to him, almost at an arms reach, before he sidestepped him and sprinted to the forest, eyes determined. His elongated ears pressed back against his head as he bolted, his quite advanced hearing catching the frustrated growl that the Armored had let out before he heard the thundering steps of the titan as the other turned and chased him.

Rogue almost let a trill of glee escape his lipless mouth, his plan was working! The Armored was following him to the forest, away from his family, away from his babies! Now, the only thing he had to do was reach the forest and plan his execution now that no one was around to interfere. Running almost at top speed, Rogue ran into the forest, the greenery immediately sheltering his large frame as he dodged numerous trees. Lightening his body weight to go faster and quieter, the dark haired brunet 15 meter began his plan.

Using his ears to pinpoint the location of his enemy, eyes set forward to look where he was going, Rogue noticed that the Armored Titans' footsteps were coming from his right and getting closer by the second. Going back to almost top speed, Rogue hunkered himself down to will himself to go faster and faster. Legs pumping beneath him, he ventured into a part of the forest where the trees became taller in height and more tightly packed, causing him to slow and dodge even more trees, not wanting to slam into one on accident.

He could still hear the Armored Titan gaining on him, the vibrations from the titans' large frame rattling even Rogue as he stumbled upon a clearing. Even though this wasn't what he had in mind, Rogue would take it since his made takin down his target like the hunter he was, a lot easier. Realizing he had limited time, he out his plan into action. To his family, this trick would have been easily overlooked due to how many times he had done it to throw them off his path, but to a new foe, there was no way he would be found out quickly enough.

Quickly going over to some trees that led deeper into the forest, Rogue began to break the branches just in front of him, making it look as if he had ran through that area, making sure to chip some bark off the wood to make it seem like he crashed into them on accident. Once he was done, he quickly looked his work over and deemed it suitable enough. Ears standing on full alert when he heard a tree crash to the ground, Rogue noticed he most likely only had a few seconds before his enemy would appear. Looking around, Rogue looked for the nearest strongest tree that could hold him and ran to it, jumping up and gripping the bark with his sharp claws. Taking a cautious pull, Rogue began to climb once he saw that the tree wouldn't teeter over from his weight. In record timing, the giant had scaled the tree and now rested up in the branches, crouched down similar to a dog as he waited for his target to appear.

Moments later, the Armored Titan came bursting through the trees, disrupting the tense silence that had overtaken the forest as he came to a stop in the middle of the clearing, right under Rogue. Said titan was tense, all muscles at the ready to execute as his emerald eyes trailed the now confused Titan below him. Due to the silence and his advanced hearing, Rogue was able to hear the Armored Titan smell and scent the area, looking for Rogue. He almost let a amused snort slip as he looked at the clueless titan who unknowingly walked right into his trap.

It was silent, too silent, almost as if the forest held its breath when finally, the Armored Titan looked up just to see Rogues' foot come crashing down on his face, sending him into the ground, skidding backwards from the impact. Rogue then came crashing down to the earth, bracing himself to land on all fours similar to how a cat would have. Quickly, the animal like titan began to attack.

Rogue launched himself forward to start running at the Armored Titan on his legs, a mean left hook coming up to hit his dazed foe in the face, dizzying him even further as the armor covered titan slid on the ground in his two feet. Punch after punch after punch, Rogue attacked the Armored Titan viciously, the Armored Titan landing a hits just as fast as Rogue. However, when Rogue was gonna land a kick to his enemy's middle, his ankle was grabbed as he was hoisted into the air and swung into a tree, tearing through it to end up sliding a bit far from where the clearings was.

Tumbling into the ground and little rivulets of steam seeping into the air from his cuts made from crashing into the foliage, Rogue rigidly got back up, looking at his opponent just in time to see the Armored come running at him. Bracing himself due to him not having enough time to move out the way, Rogue Jaeger caught the Armored Titans' biceps and dug his feet into the ground, slowing the Titan down enough for him to roll away to the side and for the Armored to crash into another tree.

Rogue could see that the other titan was becoming angry, seeing him huff a jet of steam as he turned to look at him. But Rogue still had a plan at the ready. I mean, yeah, he wasn't exactly sure on what to do, so right now the only thing that seemed to be working was to let the Armored Titan crash into the trees around him just like a animal known as the bull that he had seen in one of Armin's books. Just then, the raging titan in front of him charged again, Rogue sidestepping again to let the turns crash into a tree. This continued on for quite some time. A sweat, however, rolled down his temple, Rogue nervously looking around them as he realized a fault in his plan. Due to all these trees that were falling, his ways to escape were becoming narrowed down due to the trees falling down on top of one another. There was no way he would be able to leave without getting caught and isn't likely killed by the Armored. On top of that, his enemy was becoming angrier and angrier with every failed attempt at tackling him down, the armor around his jaw parting open to release a jet of steam that looked like fire for a second.

Rogue began to realize that he couldn't keep this act up forever, eventually he'd end up barricading himself in with his foe, which really wouldn't end right for him. Ears pricking forward and emerald orbs on their target, time seemed to slow when Rogue saw the Armored turn around and begin his advance. Looking pass the Armored, he saw that his only way out the circle of fallen trees was behind the other titan. He needed a way to stop him long enough to get out of there and make it back to his babies!

As time slowed, Rogue saw a blinding flash of light before suddenly, he was out of that clearing, in fact, he wasn't anywhere near the forest where he was battling, or near the walls. Looking around, he saw that he was standing in a clearing that was filled with flowers and other vegetation. Around him were trees that seemed to tower high into the sky, reaching and touching the clouds without a care as birds chirped and spun in the air. In the distance, Rogue could see a beautifully raging waterfall surrounded by mountains, its stream of water bending by the clearing as sunlight poured into it.

 ** _'Where...am..I..?'_** , he thought. When Rogue looked forward, he saw another titan in front of him, the one that was from his other memories! Even though the other titan was turned, Rogue knew that it was the one from his once lost memories. At that moment, the titan began to turn around, its stern gaze landing on Rogue who unconsciously straightened his back in response. The titan seemed to be observing him for a few moments, before the titan went into a fighting stance.

 **"Fight.",** was the only thing spoken the titan in front of Rogue waiting for him to do what was asked. At that, Rogue had blanked. What did he mean to fight? He didn't want to fight another titan who could be his own! Trying to voice his disagreement, Rogue was shocked to find that he couldn't speak, not even growl out a reply.

 **"Fight."** The word was repeated once more, the other titan patiently waiting for Rogue to attack, seemingly oblivious to the inner turmoil the behemoth was having. He didn't want to do this! Why couldn't this titan see this?! Trying once more to the disagree with the fellow titan, Rogue strained his vocal chords to make a single sound, heck a huff of all things would have been good.

However, it seems he had taken too long, for a flash of annoyance had flickered on the other titans face, before he was a flash and all of a sudden, Rogue was on the ground in a headlock. Acting purely on instinct, Rogue latched a hand onto the the bicep that curled around his neck, and although struggling, somehow managed to pull himself to his knees while the other titan curled his legs around Rogues' waist and begun to bend his body back to try and yank Rogue down. It seemed though, that he wasn't having any of that. Once Rogue managed to stand, he had ran up to a tree and twisted just in time to slam his back along with the other titan into the tree, effectively dislodging the unknown giant from his body.

Blinking in surprise at what he had just done, the shocked behemoth looked down at his hands. Looking up, he saw the similar titan standing there with his arms folded across his bare chest. Then, the titan opened his mouth,

_**"Control your emotions...fight to return home.."** _

And in a flash, Rogue was back to where he was, back to the fight and back to reality. Time was still slowed, but only for what felt like a nanosecond. Then everything returned to normal. The Armored Titan launched himself at Rogue, going full speed which shocked the brunet long enough for the Armored to smash into him, sending Rogue along with himself flying past the ring of trees and tumbling down a hill. Rocks and other debris from their surroundings flew down with the two titans who never separated during their fall.

They both came to a crashing halt, a large dust cloud flying up as they crashed into the ground, making a large crater. Steam rose in thick streams as the two titans regenerated. Bells rung in Rogues ears' disorienting him further but before he could, the Armored Titan began to grab him around the waist and lift him up. Though, when Rogue noticed that his legs just so happened to be over the armor-plated titan's shoulders and by his neck, Rogue felt instinct take over. Immediately, Rogues' legs clamped down hard on his foes' head, grabbing the arm that was around his waist and forcing himself down and letting gravity do the work. They slammed back toward the ground, adrenaline causing Rogue to not feel a thing as he growled heavily at the other titan who growled in response.

He began to apply an alarming amount of pressure to the Armored Titans' head and shoulders, pulling at the arm he held. He could hear the titan below him roaring in pain and anger and the sound of something hard cracking and breaking along with the sound of flesh being torn apart. Then, the arm he held was suddenly able to move freely instead of rigidly. Confused, Rogue looked down only to see that he had managed to rip off his preys' arm! A wave of proudness washed over him as he looked at his prize, next thing he did was look at the Armored Titan and see that he had managed to crack some of he playing on his face.

He was actually winning! Rogue couldn't believe it! But now was not the time to bathe in his small victory, he needed to wear him down enough so he could escape. Though, that would have been the plan, if Rogue had ripped both arms off.

He hadn't. Which led to this event:

Roaring quite loud in agitation, the armor-plated titan wrapped his other arm around Rogues' waist, moving up on the body as he flipped himself around to be the one on top. Then, he dug his feet into the ground and pushed Rogue against a huge tree, the trunk vibrating violently as the two titans crashed into it. That annoying ringing that had went away in Rogues' ears came back full force, making the giant groan and wince in pain. The Armored Titan seemed to be trying to drive him into the ground with how powerful he was moving them both, he could feel the tree creak and splinter from the force of them.

~~_(This is where the crack begins X3)_ ~~

However, something made them halt. Something made then just stop moving. Rogue could feel...something weird prodding down below, something that seemed to pulse and move on its own. Looking downwards in confusion, Rogue could see that the Armored Titan was doing the same, only for one thought to come to Rogues' innocent mind.

_**'Is...that a third leg?'** _

**—-—————-—————-—————-—————-————**  
**Here's the first part XD the second part is where the full on crack begins.**  
**—-—————-—————-————**

 

Part 2:

The two titans who were in quite the.. _compromising_ position stared down silently at the new appendage that had appeared on the Armored Titan. Rogue tilted his head curiously at the...thing he was staring at. It looked like a giant mushroom that was a angry red at the tip and the rest getting paler at the base. It was right up against Rogues' ass, the thing was hot temperature wise, it actually almost burned him, and that was saying something!

Looking at the Armored Titan, he noticed that he was steaming to the touch, thick rivulets coming off of him as he stared down at the body part below. There obviously was a silent truce for the moment, for the Armored Titan every so slowly looked up at a clueless Rogue and grunted.

Just grunted. Nothing else.

It was in a titans' native language, basically the ape like language Rogue would use to gain Armin and Mikasa's attention. But that simple grunt was something Rogue understood immediately.

**《Listen.》**

The Armored Titan wore a look of seriousness ~~(don't ask how he was able to tell, he just was)~~ so Rogue simply nodded warily, not trusting the Armored Titan but willing himself to listen despite the fight they were just having a minute ago. Seeing that Rogue had decided to listen, the Armored continued to speak, parting the armor around his mouth before talking in English.

 **"Bare...with me for a minute and let me try to...explain what's going on. First...of..all, do you know what...this is?",** he asked pointing down at the very erect member of his. Of course, Rogue shook his head. He had never seen anything like it, it was intriguing in its own gross way. A small voice in the back of his head wondered if it was edible but Rogue pushed it out. Yeah it looked like a giant mushroom but was it really a giant mushroom? Besides, he would probably puke anyways.

 **"Of course you don't, you're a idiot...",** The Armored spoke, making Rogue growl lightly at the insult. He didn't appreciate being called a idiot, yeah he knew he was slow at some things but he didn't want to hear it. The Armored Titan seem to sigh before he took a deep breath and spoke again.

 **"Okay so...apparently, it's mating season for my....species I guess humans would call it. So that's why my....yeah it's there...",** He said, crossing his arms and seeming to not give a damn that his titan dick was on full display. However, at the explanation, Rogue was still confused. He never heard Hange go over something like this in the she was teaching the humans about the bottom area of the human body for both genders. He had seen Armin pee, as they call it, once with the third leg when they were in the cove together. So the question of why boys had it had arose before Hange could name it. He was then promptly kicked out by a yelling Levi as everyone giggled.

Human anatomy was a confusing thing.

Rogue couldn't help but curiously stare at it, his curious nature causing him to tilt his head as he brought his knees about to his chest as he just stared at it. **"What isss it called?"** Rogue asked the Armored who sighed.

 **"It's called a dick**." He said sighing once more. There was the silent question of what is it for which the Armored begrudgingly answered. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave anyway until he got relief so he had to ease in what he wanted to do slowly.

 **"In my case...it's for mating and don't you dare ask what mating is. You've....had..to at least....seen animals do it....for human males it is used for both mating and relief...."** He explained, feeling as if he was a teacher to the young. The subject of his teaching was still erect, and was leaking a sort of clear fluid now. He would have to hurry up before it started hurting.

 **"I'm gonna need you to do something for me..",** the Armored Titan asked out of nowhere which made Rogue hum in question. What could his enemy possibly need him to do? He watched warily as the Titan then moved forward on all fours and grabbed Rogues leg before dragging him closer. Rogue released a yelp of surprise at his sudden shift of gravity, his back slamming into the ground and creating a mini dust cloud, his head landing and causing him to groan in pain. He was beginning to get tired of having his head slammed in the ground so much.

Glaring up at the Armored Titan, Rogue was going to start growling and asking just what the hell was wrong with him, when he felt that...mushroom _thing_ poke around again. That thing was jabbing into the crack of his ass and looking at the Armored with a 'WTF is happening?' look, Rogue saw that he seemed concentrated to do something. Then, what the Armored had told him about mating and everything to do with it came to mind. When he had been alone in the cove, he had seen the male species of deer get on top of the female and start to poke around in the back before their hips would start to move erratically.

Of course, being the innocent amnesiac titan he was and still is, Rogue didn't understand what was happening until he had asked Carla and Grisha what it meant. That day, he had learned that mating was the act of making offspring, but he wasn't even thinking about that part. He was thinking about when he had asked Grisha about the male deer unlit the female before the act would begin, and his human had stated it as this.

_"Well Rogue. That is when the male is trying to find the females'....entrance. Since they cannot see or just don't care to look, the male just pokes his...:.around until he finds the entrance."_

Rogue remembers shortly after that, a raging Carla had stormed in and had yelled at Grisha for, "Spoiling his innocence.", while he played with one of his many gifts from his humans. Yeah, Rogue's innocence really couldn't be dented in anyway, shape or form. Until today that is ~~**(( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)).**~~

But back to reality, Rogue realized that the Armored planned to _mate_ him. Two titans in the middle of a giant forest filled with big ass trees, both titans happened to be male; one was forced to be mated while the other just died inside since they knew their significant other would kill them later. This was not a good situation for Rogue. At all

For one thing, how would they be able to mate?! They were both male, and seeing that Rogue lacked the entrance for such a--

**"Oh?...didn't think...that would work actually.."**

The Armored grunted, looking down at something as Rogue contorted his body to look at as well. Seeing as he was flexible ~~**_(and THICC)_**~~ Rogue brought a leg up and looked down to see a slit in between his legs that leaked profusly. One thought flashed through his mind.

_**'What..the fuck..is...going..on?!'** _

Rogue however didn't have time to ponder about why the hell a slit was there, when the Armored pushed him down and rammed that giant mushroom thing into him in one go.

A very very loud howl rung through the forest, the wind carrying it all the way to the walls and possibly, even Wall Sina. Many say it was the sound of a maiden losing her innocence unexpectedly, some say it was a sound of a thousand wolves grieving.

To Rogue, that was that was the sound of a thousand years of pain.

~*~

When the scouts heard the painful howl that echoed for what seemed to be a long time, nobody moved. Everyone was stunned because what creature could have been in so much pain to make such a tragic sound?!  
The answer to their questions came in the form of, "ROGUE!!", before two teens rocketed down to the ground and ran as fast they could to where they heard the sound.

"Oi! Where the _hell_ are you two going?!", Levi yelled at them, his stern gaze drilling holes into their backs but they couldn't give a damn. Their friend was in serious trouble! Mikasa turned and glared daggers at Captain Levi who came swooping down with Hange. The man simply countered it with his own. "You expect us to just sit here while Rogue is in trouble, you damn midget?!", she yelled while Levi still held her glare, tackling it head on. "Tch, brat....Yes Ackerman, that's exactly what I'm telling you to do. You have no clue where Rogue is, and even if you did manage to find the big brat, who's to say you'd be able to help when you'll most likely get there with no gas. Or even worse, you're too late?"

Levi did had a point, but just to make sure they wouldn't leave (they probably still would to be honest) she included her opinion as well. "Levi is right. There's no telling of what happened, and I'm sure that Rogue is fine. He's strong, he could handle himself against anything and even if something was wrong, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to be the reason you both got hurt." Unexpectedly, she was serious when she spoke, her caring eyes hard on Armin and Mikasa who looked at each other. Mikasa clicked her teeth non-too-gently, and glared at the dirt ground. She wouldn't stay here dammit, but the act of obeying a superior in the military was engraved in her mind, now a instinct that she fought hard to disobey. Mikasa was too blinded by her overprotective ways for Rogue, but like always, Armin was there to redirect her to the right way of thinking.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Armin began to speak, "Mikasa. Ms. Hange and the Corporal are right. It is too dangerous to go and find Rogue when we have no clue where he is, or where the Armored is. They could be anywhere right now and we would be clueless." He tried to get her to understand yet she seemed dead-set on her mission. She turned with wide eyes, hurt by Armin's "betrayal".

"Armin! How could you say that?! He's out there alone and at the mercy of that thing and--!" "And nothing Mikasa. Like Hange said, Rogue wouldn't want us to get hurt because of him, he probably left to protect us I bet. Believe me when I say this hurts me just as much as it hurts you, but you have to look at it from the logical way!" Armin left out the part that Mikasa was being too overprotective of Rogue. It wouldn't be good to have her go on a rampage just for that, besides, he wasn't one who could talk. He also felt protective of Rogue, but surely nothing was wrong. He was perfectly fine.

Right..?

~*~

Rogue was _not_ perfectly fine.

_At all._

Rogue could feel something akin to what Levi would probably describe as a, "Massive reverse shit", going up a channel that he didn't know even existed. He could feel a burning sensation in his ass, and dear walls help him it felt like someone had decided to put a titan on fire and insert a giant fist inside of him. While still on fire.

To summarize how Rogue felt, it was not pleasant.

Rogue, right now, was like a very very _very very_ _**very**_ distressed cat, clawing at the titan while screeching on top of lungs. This fucker needed to get off of him goddammit! However, the Armored Titan just kept on moving his hips against Rogue and deflecting each hit to his face with one hand. Rogue had made a move to kick the titan in the middle in hopes he would be dislodged, only to see the Armored grab his foot and keep going, heck the guy was going at a faster pace and huffing every time their hips met.

Rogue was livid. The Armored was refusing to get off him, and still causing him pain! He didn't understand how his precious deer could deal with mating when it was such a painful act! Groaning pitifully while his ears dropped in sadness, Rogue just let it happen once he realized he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. The Armored seemed to not care for he kept going at the same pace. The two **~~(gay as shit)~~** titans kept mating for at least a hour before the Armored had done something weird to him and left, leaving Rogue alone to deal with the aftermath. The Armoreds' mushroom thingy had been pulsing inside of him before it had grown bigger and then something hotter than what Rogue thought was physically _fucking_ possible had been deposed inside of him.

The 15 meter behemoth shook from the pain, absolutely tired beyond acceptance. About halfway during their intercourse, Rogue had gotten a tingling sensation from his bottom where the Armored had been thrusting wildly into him. It wasn't bad but not please tell either, though it was leaning more to the pleasurable side, so he had begun to struggle less and lightly purr through it all. Now that the pleasurable feeling was gone, the pain had returned at full force, catching him off guard when he had tried to stand and leave the area; falling to his knees and now in this position.

He was on his knees, shaking from pain as he tried to rise up from the ground but couldn't. The ache as settled in his hips and lower back mostly, making it hard to even bend his back due to how much it hurt. Again, Rogue had no clue as to how his deer could not scream in pain as he watched them mate. Rogue was in so much pain that he didn't even notice when that mystery hole had vanished, nor, as time passed, did he notice his little ones calling his name as they searched for him.

"...gue!...ogue!! ROGUE!!", came a desperate relieved shout and the sound of bushes rustling as his little ones bursted through, looking as if they just ran all the way from Wall Maria to Wall Sina with no breaks. Snapping out of painful daze, Rogue greeted them with a poorly concealed whimper of pain, trying to subtly move his body with hurting himself to face them. Obviously though, he failed miserably because immediately, Mikasa and Armin's already worried looks multiplied by a thousand (Mikasa's by a million) and the two ran over despite their exhaustion and placed their hands on his knees.

A moment after that, Hange, Erwin, and Levi brushed through the vegetation followed by other members of the Survey Corps. They came to a stop sweating bullets but alright, Hange smiling before her eyes gained a worried look with her smile faltering a bit.

"Rogue? Are you injured?", she asked while the giant hesitantly nodded. Immediately Mikasa and Armin began to pester him. "Where?! What did that asshole do to you?!", Mikasa screamed with anger written all over her face. Rogue however could not give a fuck if she was angry. He wouldn't say what happened, but pointed to his hips and lower back while grumbling about he couldn't move. When everyone kept pestering him to answer them, he made such a bullshit excuse that he's pretty sure his humans would be turning in their graves from how outrageous it was.

He's pretty sure the walls' goddesses that pastor Nick liked to praise so much would be shaking their heads at him. Like the excuse was that bad. But somehow, they relented, casting him worried looks at Hange and Levi barked (Levi mostly) at some people to get a transporting cart for Rogue.

**-{A few weeks later}~**

It was a few weeks later, when Rogues' false sense of peace was shattered by him vomiting up a storm.

**————————————————**  
**End of part 2.**

**Part 2 was one hell of a chapter to do for some reason. I expected that when I was gonna write this fanfiction, that part 3 would be the hardest since I planned to have Rogues' pregnancy and everyone's reactions to it in part 3. But I can safely say that I was very wrong and part 2 (for some reason) was the most challenging one so far. I think it mostly had to do with the fact that I was worrying on whether some things were too much or just plain weird but eh, it's all done now.**  
**————————————————**

**Part 3:**

It was weeks after that fight and incident with Rogue and the Armored, when Levi began to notice something wrong with the big brat.

Now don't get him wrong, Corporal Levi knows that Rogue is a very... _unique_ individual. He's a 15 meter titan kitten-puppy-toddler hybrid thing, personality wise, that managed to somehow raise two kids in titan infested territory, and was a titan that didn't favor human blood or eating anything other than its kin. For gods sake, he caught the big brat trying to lick their horses as a way to show affection.

It was a rule made that day that Rogue wouldn't be allowed anywhere near the horses unless someone was there to supervise.

It's kinda sad when you think about it.

Anyway, back to reality.

Corporal Levi knew that any strange behavior that was exhibited by Rogue, no one would really bat an eyelash and just pass it off as the big brat just being himself. So, can you imagine how suspicious Levi felt when he saw that big brat being silent and avoiding them?

The giant seemed to be more wary, almost as if he was afraid of people finding out a secret of his that was very embarrassing. He would zone out more during training and just become paranoid when people got too close to him. It didn't take a fucking scientist to figure out that Rogue was hiding something big from them. Hell, Levi's pretty sure even the most dumbest person in the world could figure it out in less than a nanosecond; the brat was that obvious about it, yet no one else noticed. Just to be sure he wasn't going crazy, he asked Hange's opinion on it, and she had simply said, "Maybe some of his memories are coming back short stack! Maybe it's some more... complicated things?"

Levi pummeled her into the ground at the nickname alone. When Hange was working her eyebrows up and down like a fucking dogs' tail on cocaine, you knew something sinful was going through her head.

_Fucking four-eyes..._

Anyway, maybe it was just his keen eyes that picked up on such a behavior, his years of experience from being underground bringing him to this conclusion, or maybe he was just a old geezer being paranoid for no apparent reason.

But whatever reason it may be, Corporal Levi would get to the bottom of it.

Which led him to what he was doing now: following the lumbering giant who had left as soon as training was over. He could see Rogue twisting and turning his head around as he clutched his very defined stomach in what looked to be almost a painful grip. Levi, hidden away in the bushes, noticed that Rogue seemed to be staggering almost, confirming it when the behemoth almost tipped over in a flurry of feet stomping to catch himself against a tree. He looked as if he ran for months on end, breathing heavily as he huffed and puffed ~~**(and blew your house down. Sorry I had to)** ~~ before righting himself up.

Rogue looked like he was gonna collapse to his knees any minute now.

Clicking his tongue, Levi followed after the titan silently, keeping to the shade of the trees and bushes. It was surprisingly a while before Rogue stopped moving, Levi stopping as well as they both came upon the river where they would bathe the giant idiot of a titan, which heavily puzzled Levi. Why would he come here of all places?

It was then when Rogue looked like he finally gave up on standing all together, collapsing to his knees as Levi finally took notice of the giant brat groaning before a loud sloshing sound of liquid swept across the clearing. A moment later, Rogue groaned again loudly before he turned his head and a wave of almost neon orange-greenish liquid came hurling out of the titans' lipless maw. His throat contorted painfully as his stomach rolled and roared in protest, the sloshing liquid getting louder as Rogue puked again.

Levi's face scrunched up in disgust, a hand rising to his nose to cover it from the horrendous scent that flooded his delicate nostrils. However, he didn't tear his eyes away from the scene or remove himself from his coverage in bushes, instead choosing to stay right where he was until Rogue finished.

It was a while, at least a full 10 minutes (halfway Rogue was just dry-heaving) until he was done, tipping the to his side and collapsing with a pitiful whimper as the nausea subsided. It was then silent save for the occasional pained whimper coming from Rogues' maw as his stomach spasmed periodically, threatening to make him go into another puking spree. Levi then realized he had a hard decision to make. Either he could stay here with Rogue and do a shit job at comforting the brat, he could go find Hange, Mikasa, and Armin to deal with the brat, he could just get Hange and leave those other brats out of this, or, he could just leave, tell Hange and try to convince her to join him in just observing for a little bit.

Some people would call Levi antisocial or a jackass for picking the last option, but he would just call it tactical, even if his hearing might get impaired from Hange's impending conversation.

~*~

"Something's wrong with the big brat."

Levi said strolling in Hange's lab/room with disdain. He hated being in a 12 meter radius of her room/lab, but goddammit he had to do this. Though he wouldn't admit he had to. The woman who was hunched over her journal at her desk perked up at that, her eyes swirling with confusion as she smiled at Levi.

"Ah, Levi! Nice to see ya! Anyway, what's wrong with him?", she asked, sitting up from her relaxed position with her feet on the table, taking them off as she straightened herself. Levi didn't miss a beat answering, "I've been watching him for a bit. Rogues' been sneaking off so I got suspicious of the idiot. Found him puking his guts out today by the river." He said, crossing his arms as his usual constipated face was set on Hanges' figure. The woman hummed in intrigue, her smile vanishing as she leaned forward with her arms coming up to rest on her desk, hands coming up to intwine together in a little nest for a chin to rest in. She was quiet for a bit, Levi surprised since he had expected her to start going on about how her, "Titan baby was sick and that mama Hange needed to go tend to him."

Yeah, Levi didn't have much faith anymore. It vanished with his will to care a long time ago.

"Hmm...maybe he swallowed some animal blood on accident? He did puke after that incident with the boar and him wanting to oh so sweetly test out one of my theories!", she said with a soft smile despite the situation. Levi just clicked his teeth before continuing. "Unless the big brat had been puking enough of that shit up to fill up a lake when that happened, by the way, Erwin's putting all the property damage on you, then yeah sure he ate some animal blood.", he commented, looking off to the side to direct his death glare at a poor innocent cobweb.

Hange seemed to miss that bit where Levi said what Erwin would do, but the Corporal expected that sooner or later, that promise would be vanquished. Hange had a very...interesting way to get something to go her way. "Ah, so it's that bad? Hmm... should we tell cadet Arlert and his friend or would that be unwise?", she asked him with Levi stating her down. "Unless you want a crazy bitch of cadet on the loose, I suggest you don't open you big mouth, shitty glasses. We'll keep it on the down low for now, we should tell them when we have full evidence of what's happening." He told her, shifting from his place in the middle of the room to turn and leave the room, signaling the end of the conversation.

The shorty silently prayed as he left, for Erwin's eyebrows would die tonight by Hange's razor.

~*~

It was a new day, the birds were annoying as shit, the cadets were snoring away in their dorms while Levi trying to catch up on some sleep after going through some paperwork.

It was a ordinary day.

As long as you didn't pay attention to the fact that Rogue was awake long before the sun even _graced the fucking sky._

He was curled up in the barn, his back facing Hange's workspace as he clutched his stomach, a sinister pain rolling through him followed by the now ordinary wave of nausea. Ever since that day, that fight, that encounter with the Armored and what he had done with that giant mushroom thing of his, Rogue had been going through some serious things. One out of many being that fact that he could feel intense pain coursing through his bottom area. He could feel his insides shifting to accommodate something while he continuously felt waves of nausea crash through him like a raging tsunami.

These past few days, Rogue avoided his little ones and family every chance he got just so they wouldn't worry about him. He found himself spending at least a hour by the river where his family would occasionally bathe him once he fell past Levi's standards of clean. The titan lightly groaned in pain, thanking the gods for the fact that his little ones had collapsed in a their rooms at the castle. For once he hadn't made a hissy fit like a spoiled child when he realized that Mikasa and Armin wouldn't be gracing him with their presences.

It was perfect just for him to start moving his foot similar to a hyper rabbit, the pain causing him to spasm as he felt something move in him while his clawed hands clutched tighter in his poor stomach. Rogues' elvish ears were pinned back due to his pain, the titan still moaning and groaning as another wave crashed through him. What was happening to him?! Was he dying?! Did he have something Hange called a stomach bug?! Was he being eaten alive from the inside?!?

Many thoughts coursed through Rogues' mind, each one getting worse from the last as he whimpered from the pain. He felt so bad, Rogue didn't even hear the barn door slide open a little, or hear Hange's surprised gasp before a moment later the door to the barn shut with a small snap sound. Nor did he notice Hange running away from the barn with a worried look on her face.

The behemoth also didn't notice the small bump that came up on his abdomen.

~*~

Hours later, now midday, Rogue laid up inside his barn to the worry of his little ones. Lately, he had been feeling tired, taking what people called naps every so often during the day. After training, he would nap, after cleaning, he would nap. Rogue could just be staring up at the sky, only to find out a hour later that he had slept during the day.

During.

The

Day.

When the sun shines.

Concerned for his well being (he couldn't protect his little ones if he was sick), Rogue slowly got up from his hay bed, releasing a big yawn with his tongue curling. Immediately after that, he felt a bit winded but didn't pay much mind to it, passing it off as him still being tired. But he wouldn't rest! Not now! When Rogue opened the barn door after crawling his way over, he was met with the sight of his little ones standing there worriedly.

"Hey Rogue, how you been?"

Armin greeted him first while Mikasa kept on looking at him with her worried gaze. Having not expected them to be right there (I mean he should have but really Rogue was too busy dealing with what felt like period cramps to even think about that), Rogue just kinda choked a bit before his suddenly blank thought up a excuse.

**"UHHH....I AAAANN OKA....A ITTA TIRED UT OKAY..."**

He awkwardly said, scratching his arm as he told his excuse, hoping they would buy it. By some god above that clearly was on his side today, Mikasa and Armin simply remained quiet, looking at each other. It wasn't long though until they replied with a, "Okay then, bye.", before walking away.

That was way too easy but dammit Rogue would take what he could get.

Huffing, Rogue then stood up to his full height, before beginning the short journey to Hange's. He had started his adventure by asking people around the place as to where she could be, hopeful to lessen the amount of time he spent searching, however, it was in vain for everyone simply said they don't know. His ears moved about with his eyes looking at nose sniffing to try and detect Hange. There, however, was no crazy laughter, no screaming Levis, no ponytail flying in the wind, no worried Moblit (the guy actually seemed happy for once, what the shit???), and finally, no scent of someone who didn't bathe for at least a week.

Hange wasn't anywhere near the castle.

Maybe she was in the forest doing something?

Possibly. Most likely for experiments but for whatever reason it could be, Rogue would find out when he got there.

So, turning towards the scouts' small forest, Rogue began his journey. He passed by many friendly scouts who said hello, him saying the greeting right back as his usual cheery self. while still making his way to the forest. Reaching the entrance, Rogue, gently as possible for a 15 meter high muscular being, parted the branches and leaves in his way. He then continued his journey for Hange, not noticing that the person of his search was monitoring his every move.

~*~

He had been walking for awhile when he finally saw Hange, the woman animatedly talking to a bored looking Levi who seemed to have his eyes set somewhere else. The vibration from his massive footsteps made the two humans notice him, Hange turning to him with a way too wide grin and Levi turning his constipated to him.

"Rogue my dear! You're here just in time!"

Just in time? What?

Tilting his head, Rogue gave a confused grunt, his emerald green eyes showing his confusion. Voicing his confusion, Rogue got down close to the earth and sat down.

 **"Uhhhat do you nean Hange?",** He told her. Hange simply shook her head before beckoning him forward. (My dog is licking my toes. It tickles) Hange laughed before she explained. "Well Rogue, I, along with Levi, would like to ask you some questions! Think you can handle that? It'll only be for a few minutes."

She told him, a reassuring smile on her face making Rogue nod in agreement. Sure! It couldn't be that bad right?

Voicing his agreement, Hange began her questioning.

"So! Have you been feeling...tired, lately?"

Rogue nodded.

"Have you been feeling a bit...bloated? As if you put on more weight?"

Thinking about it, Rogue did notice that his center of gravity was slightly off. So, he nodded at the scientist who got more excited as every question she asked was answered with a yes. Hange could barely keep herself composed, she was so confused as to how she was managing to not scrEam in excitement.

 _'Shit glasses needs to calm the fuck down before she ruins everything dammit'_ , Levi thought while glaring at her back. Hange could feel the jacket burning but didn't question it and kept going.

"Okay. Okay. Have you felt like puking lately—any morning sickness?" She inquired with Rogue blanking. What the heck was morning sickness? Was it a flu? But analyzing her question again, Hange concluded hat must have been another word for puking, because he nodded again. His ear twitches when he heard something akin to a mouse screaming hit his ear drums, but just concluded that Hange was just excited. However, being the oblivious beautiful titan he was, Rogue didn't realize that all her excitement was being focused onto him.

"LEVI!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!?! YOU'RE GONNA BE A REAL DADDY!!" She screamed with Rogue cringing. Levi snorted in anger before kicking her when she tried to tackle him in a hug. "Hange. Keep your _fucking kinks_ in the bedroom with you assistant dammit." He sneered with Hange just laughing it off and standing up like nothing ever happened. She turned to Rogue with a smile and told him, "Congratulations Rogue! You're gonna be a mommy! Oh I can't _wait_ to see the little munchkins running around and playing and stomping and.."

She rambled on and on about titan babies, leaving a disgusted Levi and shocked Rogue behind. All was quiet, the forest just silent as if watching the stunned behemoth and disgusted midget stay in each others' presences. However, the silence was rudely and thankfully interrupted when Levi sighed and started to walk away. Rogue snapped his attention to Levi who had begun to speak.

"Listen brat. I'm not happy and jolly like Ms. Sunshine about this shit. Seeing you walk around with a huge belly is not on my to-do list dammit." He sneered, "The only thing I ask is that if you have to puke, you fucking run out here and puke dammit. I don't wanna be cleaning up your damned messes, and I'm not sick enough to force others to do it. By the way, you're getting fat Jaeger."

With that tiny speech **~~(just like his dic--nah)~~** Levi walked away without giving two shits like always. The only response Rogue had was to puke.

What?

All that information would make anyone sick.

**~*~**  
**Part 4:**

Hange strolled into Erwin's office like it was a 90s movie, smiling as she uncontrollably bounced and just moved around before she finally slammed her hands on his desk and yelled, "ROGUE'S HAVING A BABY!! WHEN CAN I DO A BABY SHOWER?!"

Erwin's once calm tea that was on the desk in a nice little teacup is not spilled everywhere all over his papers, his massive eyebrows past his hairline as he sighs as his brows return to their rightful place. Reaching up, he pets them softly before looking at Hange and sighing.

"What did you just say?"

"Shit glasses over here just said that the big brat is pregnant. Pregnant, Erwin. What do we do Commander Eyebrows."

Levi said, strolling in with a constipated look on his face as he went over to a wall right next to the door and leaned against it. Erwin was silent as he stared at Levi and Hange for about 5 minutes before sighing and folding his arms on his mahogany colored desk. "This is....a very interesting problem that you've addressed to my attention...Hange, do you have any proof of this?" Erwin asked with Hange answering immediately.

"Why indeed I do, Commander! Me and Levi observed Rogue puking; having morning sickness and experiencing what seemed to be little cramps and spikes of pain. We also noticed that he was more tired and we saw in sleeping during the day Erwin! The day of all times!" She rambled with Erwin watching her speak. Erwin was skeptical however, this, this had to be something different yes? In all his years of being commander, he'd never heard of a pregnant titan, a male one no less.

Sensing the mans' hesitation to say anything, Hange tried again, but Levi cut her off.

"Erwin, Rogue is experiencing many signs of pregnancy. For Christ's sakes, I saw a baby bump on the brat's stomach and also saw him rubbing it every so often. You can't tell me that fat fucks on the street rub their stomachs in affection. We bought this to your attention to see what you wanted to do."

All was quiet, Hange and Levi watching Erwin as he stared at his desk as if he was thinking long and hard. The blond man then looked up at them, specifically at Hange and opened his mouth. "Hange, how could this have happened? How is it possible for Rogue to conceive?" Hange smiled.

"Ah, yes! I expected you to ask those questions commander, and I am ready to answer them! Of course I cannot give a fully educated answer for I have not done a analysis on Rogue's anatomy yet, but I can give you a vague idea about this phenomenon. I believe that this is situation can be demonstrated as Mother Natures' backup plan so to say, just like how we have plans in case anything goes wrong in an expedition."

She explained, "I believe this plan is meant for cases in which the male species of the titans cannot find a female to breed with. I cannot say for fact how, but I suspect that Rogue did it himself due him having no contact with any titans, at least ones that are friendly." Hange quickly added in when she realized that Rogue and the Armored had clashed, so there was no way that they could have reproduced. Unless... "Of course, in some species of animals, the males tend to more aggressive during their mating seasons and become desperate for anything to release their frustrations on if you catch my drift.", the scientist wiggled her eyebrows up and down with Levi and Erwin shivering in disgust.

"I don't want any part of that drift shitty goggles.." Levi sneered at her with Hange just brushing it off as her little munchkin being on his "man period".

"Levi you silly goose! Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes the mating seasons and aggression. While yes, the males become aggressive and desperate, I highly doubt that Rogue would have let the Armored do his thing with him, those two hate each other like Levi with dirt!", the woman laughed with Levi rolling his eyes, "Or you", Levi chimed in. Erwin nodded, soaking up the information with a somehow calm atmosphere.

"Hange, you said or at least implied that you had other theories. Can you elaborate on those?" He asked, calculating blue eye staring into her mahogany ones. Hange nodded, glad to continue talking. "Well, another possibility that might be more logical is that Rogue might have fertilized himself, similar to a plant. As you know, a plant has both male and female reproductive organs to create seeds and such, which is something I believe Rogue possesses! If Rogue is already showing, then there's a possibility he was like this when he got here."

Erwin nodded. "Why would he want to impregnate himself? Perhaps he was lonely?" He inquired. Hange hummed before answering, although she was a bit hesitant this time. "It is most likely, yes. Being alone for 5 years when you're so use to company, I could Rogue wanting a friend to confide in." She grinned before throwing her hands up in the air and shrugging. "Of course, everything is up in the air and I am sure that we shall find out more once I talk to Rogue! Erwin, can I do a blood test to see if our little titan is a mama?please? Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeee—"

"Permission granted Hange.." "YES. BYE I GOTTA GO SET SOME STUFF UP!!!" She screamed excitedly before running off. Erwin looked at Levi and only said, "That was something" Levi sneered "Damn right it was Commander Eyebrows."

~*~

Days later (if you care about how much time passed then 3 days passed) Rogue began to exhibit some...unusual behavior. Well, more unusual. As many know, Rogue was never one to take things without asking (he was at the beginning of his stay at the castle but let's not talk about that) but lately...he had been doing the opposite. Many of the scouts had noticed that their blankets and anything that was relatively soft/plush was disappearing, leaving them to report to their superiors about such incidents. Of course, many of disappeared items, in fact all of them, were traced back to Rogue after a few days. One cadet even noticed that everything he had was gone.

That cadet was Jean Kirschtein.

"Cadet, I've said it once and I'll say it one more damn time for you to understand. Your stuff will be found since I'm pretty sure it didn't just grow legs and walk away. The idiot who's been stealing the blankets and pillows around here will be punished however me, Hange, and the commander see fit. Now get your ass going to the west wing to clean." Levi sneered at the horse face cadet who was probably one of the most arrogant little shits he's probably ever met. The idiot just wouldn't stop complaining over how his "precious" blankets and pillows or whatever were stolen.

He was a real pain in Levi's ass.

The cadet in front of him sighed harshly before nodded albeit hesitantly, almost like he didn't wanna back down. He better back down or else Levi might shove a brick so far up this kids' ass--

"Where do I sleep sir?" Jean asked with Levi almost rolling his eyes in agitation. Teenagers were such needy, hormonal fuckers. "WheRe you've always slept Kirschtein. Now get the hell out of my face." Directing a glare that could send someone to hell and back to describe his annoyance, Levi sent Jean on his way. The cadet quickly key gulped as he finally noticed that he was being an annoyance, saluted and left.  
.  
.  
.  
Like hell he would just sleep in that room without his blankets.

Jean marched down the dirt path that rounded towards the west wing, going there not to clean but to ask for help. There was no damned way he would be able to sleep in the open, he couldn't do it, wouldn't do it. There was a certain type of security that blankets bought, one that made you feel safe, so sue him if he refused to sleep without a blanket or his pillows. In the distance, he could see the the person he was looking for. She was discretely munching on some bread when it was nowhere near lunch time for the scouts.

 

"Sasha!", at the call of her name, the girl turned and looked at Jean who marched over to her, obviously pissed. She quickly swallowed the bread in her mouth and waved. "Hey Jean! What's wrong?", she inquired, taking another bite of her bread. "What's wrong? Well, all of my blankets and pillows are gone, which means I can't sleep! I need your help to find them." He told her, folding his arms. Sasha looked at him and hummed before swallowing and shaking her head. "Jean, I'm really sorry, but I can't track down your blankets and pillows. I'm better at tracking animals. But hey! Maybe Rogue can help you." She suggested with a small, guilty smile while taking another bite out of the bread which was almost gone.

Jean thought about it before sighing. He didn't know anyone else (human wise) who could help him with this, besides Mike who he's pretty sure is busy and doesn't want to be disturbed. So Rogue would have to do. Sadly. But that doesn't mean he would gladly work with the big idiot.

Without a word, Jean left the area to go to the barn where Rogue was unknowingly, about to get into some serious trouble.

~*~

Reaching to the barn, Jean wishes he had his head with him, blades and all, so he could _strangle_ Rogue with his wires and maybe do some non lethal cuts.

There was Rogue, lounging blissfully (he was confused why Jean was there though) on Jeans' blankets along with others precious blankets and what the teen hoped was his pillows. The fluffy mini mattresses (I ran out of ideas to describe pillows) were completely destroyed, feathers were everywhere, some even inside Rogue's thick hair. It seemed that Rogue had managed to sneak into a feather factory and dump the whole damn factory inside the barn with the amount of pillows destroyed. However the titan didn't seem to mind any of the mess around him as he laid on his side while tiredly looking at Jean.

"You fuck nugget..." Jean glared at Rogue who made the most offended sound, similar to a white girl being denied her Starbucks. Rogue then glared at Jean and growled. "Not..a fuk nugget...horseface.....Wut is a nugget?" Rogue asked but Jean ignored the question, turning around to go find a higher up. The commander needed to know what happened.

Jean bolted out the open barn doorway with a departing shout at Rogue, saying he would tattle on Rogue for "stealing" the pillows and blankets. Rogue just grumbled before he yawned, not caring for Jean's promises. After such revealing events with Hange and Corporal Levi, Rogue had felt so...heavy, as if his sudden weight was a burden to him. It was the feeling similar to when someone told you bad news, and you didn't know how to handle it but just sit there. Him pregnant? The thought left him riddled with confusion for he just didn't understand. How was it even possible? When did it happen? Did he do this himself? Did some other titan do this to him? So many questions swirled into his head when he had left that clearing, keeping him busy in the head as he walked to the barn.

Should he tell his babies? This was such a big thing, he didn't want to keep them in the dark about such a situation. However, he had no idea how they would react. Mikasa.....Rogue believed that due to her protective tendencies well....he didn't know what she would do He had been feeling tired lately, so tired that he had gotten some weird urge out of nowhere to gather any soft thing he could find and lay on it.

Since he was so big and Rogue was pretty sure that there was no cloth big enough to cover him, he had decided to gather many of the scouts items that he found soft. He had found many of the things the humans called pillows and blankets on their mattresses which Rogue decided to leave alone since they were not soft and he didn't want his family to sleep on nothing. So he had merely taken the pillows and blankets, ripped the pillows into nothing except feathers, and use the blankets to cushion him. He had even placed many of his furry stuffed toys in the nest along with the covers.

After he had fixed the wide range of blankets and laid on top of them, he had gotten a drowsy feeling, which he had quickly succumbed to only about a hour before. So long story short, Rogue didn't understand why his new choice of material for his nest was so important that Jean needed to tell Hange of all people. Snorting and quickly dismissing his thoughts when that weird feeling came over him again, Rogue also dismissed the fluttery feeling of something moving inside of him as darkness through a thick veil over his sight.

Of course, it was at that time that Jean came back with Hange, Levi, and Moblit in tow.

The group walked in the already open door of the barn, carrying their conversation to Rogue's large elven ears. "--Jean, I still don't understand why you ran to us like that. What did Rogue do?" Hange asked with a small tilt of her head. Levi sighed. "You came barreling in my office with this.." he looked at Hange, "...thing, with you screaming about how Rogue apparently stole some shit. What the hell did he take." By now, the group had walked into the barn and stood, staring at Jean, not noticing how Rogue had opened his eyes by now and was watching them with a curious interest.

Jean had a smug look on his face, an air of triumph swirling around him as he said. "Oh, I just finally found out who stole our blankets, pillows, and even some of our mattresses, Corporal Levi sir." With that and a smug smirk, Jean stepped aside to reveal Rogue, who was now watching them with wide awake interest. Jean, fully expecting for Rogue to get yelled at for stealing, sat on the sidelines. This would finally be the one thing that would get him back! Oh this was gonna be good!, he thought while his eyes flickered between Rogue and the frozen higher ups.

So he waited. And waited. And waited.......And waited.

Jean frowned in confusion as to why no one was yelling yet. Of course, just as confusion took hold of him, Hange let out a inhuman scream, beginning to jump up and down in her excitement. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH MMMMYYYYYY GOOOOOODDDDSSSSS!!! HE STARTED TO NEST!! LEVI HE'S NESTING FOR HIS LITTLE BABIES!! THIS, THIS IS AMAZING!"

Next to her, Levi sighed in aggravation as he looked at Rogue who was cringing at Hange's volume of screams. Rogue didn't understand what was happening at all, his large confused emerald orbs following Hange's movements. In her excitement, she had grabbed a confused Mobilt and shook him hard enough to make him dizzy. "Quickly! Mobilt! Get a sketch of this immediately! Oh my gosh! This is--I wonder--JEAN!" She barked.

The cadet jumped at his name being shouted, directing his attention to Hange who ran up to him and talked all in his much violated personal space. "Thank you! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR SHOWING ME THIS BEAUTIFUL SCENE!!" She jumped and grabbed his hands before shaking them in her gratitude. Jean felt his confusion spike. His babies? Nesting? What the hell? So what if Rogue built a more comfortable nest for Mikasa and Armin, Jean didn't understand why Hange was getting so worked up about this. She wasn't even supposed to be excited! Her and Levi, they were supposed to yell at Rogue for stealing their blankets dammit!

Levi sighed as he looked at the scene before him, ignoring the excited idiot to his left that tormented that poor cadet. In front of him, Rogue sat there unusually quiet as he watched Levi who was in front of him before his eyes flickered to the right at Hange and Jean, before coming back to Levi again. His large ears moved and pricked forward at the volume to the right, the right ear pressed against his head due to his heightened sense making Hange's vocalized excitement way too loud.

Observing Rogue's nest, Levi saw that like Jean had presented to them on a silver fucking platter, Rogue had stolen a large amount of blankets, destroyed any pillows he found and some mattresses were victims to the treatment as well. Levi eyed a plush blanket, a quilt that was almost lost among the sea of blankets, cotton, and, feathers. It looked to suspiciously be the quilt that had disappeared from his room only so long ago. The feeling of anger and annoyance spiked through him, but Levi calmed himself. If the brat was really pregnant, he'd have to be calm. As calm as anyone who had to look after a 15-meter hormonal pregnant male titan could be.

"Oh! Oh oh oh! Mobilt! Can you get the supplies for the tests for me?" Hange suddenly called. Mobilt jumped at her call before he nodded while shaking saluted to her before running off with a, "yes sir!". Levi scowled at her as she walked over with a huge smile, leaving a heavily confused Jean in the corner of the barn. Once she reached, she didn't talk to Levi, instead opening her mouth to speak to the uncharacteristically silent titan who watched them with intrigue. Her excited smile somehow calmed into one that held concern as she spoke. "Hello Rogue! How have you been holding up since we last saw each other?" For the first time since the higher ups arrived, Rogue spoke to them. He sounded tired yet strangely content as he hunkered down closer to the hay covered ground of the barn, his chin almost touching the floor with the tips of his dark hair lying on it **"I am..okay Hange...Tired...but..okay.."** His sentence was quickly followed by a large yawn. Large green eyes blinked tiredly as that warm feeling of content and drowsiness settled over him once more, but Rogue steeled himself to stay awake. He wanted to ask more questions dammit.

 **"Wut tests are u doing Hange?",** he asked, watching as she went over to her desk and cleared it all from the clutter. The scientist laughed while Levi huffed in annoyance at the clutter of her desk, gaining Rogue's attention. "This idiot is going to do a blood test to see if you really got knocked up." He explained with Hange laughing. Rogue didn't understand the joke. Fuck. "That's exactly right Levi! We are gonna do a test on you, Rogue, to see if you're really pregnant! Preggers! Up the duff! If you really have a bun in the oven!"

 ** _'What...the..fuck..was a..ov..en?'_** , Rogue thought in confusion. Was bun another word for bread? Preggers? What was a "duff"? No one ever knocked on him, he wasn't a door! Rogue was practically the definition of confusion right now. Shaking his head, Rogue voice a question as he tilted his head. **"Otay. Why is horse here?"** He asked pointing to Jean who they had completely forgotten about. There he stood in his little gremlin corner in shock of hearing that there was a possibility that Rogue, a strong 15-meter emotional mess of a titan, was fucking pregnant.

Of all the fucking people, why him.

Just.....Why...

Jean paled and paled until his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the floor. Rogue stared at him before pointing at Jean. **"Is the hurse aliv.",** Levi just sighed before saying, "I don't know nor do I give a shit. Hange, Moblit's back." He informed her. She immediately perked up and turned just as Moblit's panting form came back with a small box and big box along with a journal where he kept his sketches. Hange held out her hands for both boxes which the assistant gladly gave to her before he went over to a chair, sat down, and began to sketch Rogue without being asked. It was amazing how he didn't question the unconscious Jean who was still in his corner.

"Well! Now that I have all that I need, the test starts now! Rogue, can you hold out your arm for me please?" She asked with Rogue nodding, cautiously holding out his arm. Rogue watched in weary curiosity as Hange manhandled his hand so that his wrist was revealed to her clearly, before she inserted the needle in with a grunt. Rogue gave a small warble of astonishment. He was surprised that such a small thing was able to go past his skin, but he had already been through this when he first arrived at the castle. It was no different than the Hange took a blood sample to find his age, she even capped the small needle thingy and shoved it inside that tiny box with the little blue tinted cubes called ice.

It didn't take long, in fact it only took about a minute to do the procedure. At the end of it, Hange smiled even wider as she thanked him, shooing Mobilt away with the small box. Rogue watched the man leave before directing his gaze back to Hange. "Thank you Rogue for once again being so great! I will have the results for the test tomorrow! Goodbye" Was all she said before she departed along with Levi. Rogue didn't even look at the still unconscious horse in the corner of the barn before he curled up and went back to sleep.

Once Hange and Levi left, they began to talk. "So, what the hell are you gonna do once we find out the truth?" Levi questioned her, his steel gaze directed forward. The woman next to him hummed in thought before she began to speak. "Well, if the test says that Rogue has a baby on the way, then Erwin will know and soon the corps. If it says that Rogue is just the same old him, then we still tell Erwin but keep it to ourselves....Also we'll help Rogue lose that extra weight!" She proclaimed. Levi just sighed so hard that you can tell he was dead inside just from miles away. The deadness was strong in this one.

It was awhile before they reached Hange's lab/office. It was then they parted ways. Hange immediately go to the scanning after she had bid Levi goodbye and goodnight, him pulling the middle finger to her but she knew he loved her.

As a friend. **~~(Ha bish u thought >:3)~~**

After the tests were completed, she looked at the scans and let out the most loudest scream possible. It was so loud it almost rivaled Rogue's.

~*~

**|~Next Day~|**

"Scouts! I'd like your attention!" Erwin shouted, a 'Why is this my life' look on his face. In the back of him, was Rogue, Hange, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, and Mike as well as the Levi squad. Hange was vibrating with excitement while the rest looked like walking zombies (save for Rogue, he looked lost as hell). Everyone quieted down in the Mess Hall, everyone's utensils clattering softly as they rested them against the tables. Erwin took in a deep breath before continuing. "It would seem that Rogue Jaeger, is pregnant." Silence. That was all there was.

Until someone fucking fainted which caused a chain reaction, for fuck sakes why did Erwin have to deal with this. Why.

What sins did he do ~~(besides sacrificing countless lives)~~ to deserve this of all things?


	2. A Reunion and the Beginning Of Suffering for Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts learn of Rogue's pregnancy with a beautiful reunion on the horizon. Of course, the reunion happens to be the beginning-well, continuation of Levi's suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY IM BACK TO MAKE EVERYONE SUFFER LMAO.
> 
> ahem
> 
> anyway
> 
> yeah, I'm back after being MIA from ao3 for like 3 months lol. This chapter is gonna be shorter than the first due to my laziness and just me doing a bunch of cuts and realizing how a lot of the events I wanted to be in this chapter, would work far better in the next.
> 
> BY THE WAY, I apparently have to make something clear to everyone reading this fanfiction. I had received a comment quite a while ago explaining and reviewing many things that I had done and implemented into the first chapter of this crackfic. Now, I give the person many kudos for the fact that the comment was well put together and that they got across the msg they were trying to tell me. 
> 
> However, there were many things in that comment that made me quite...confused and a bit annoyed.
> 
> They had stated that I had/was:
> 
> -Depicting man on man rape as a gay thing  
> -That the tone of the chapter had been fairly obnoxious in my writing  
> -And that I had apparently been aiming for the female heterosexual audience while typing up this fic.
> 
> I will admit that yes, the tone of the fic was obnoxious and a bit over the top. However, the way I write crack is pretty much obnoxious and many other crack fics happen to be the same way. But this wasn't really what I'm gonna address at the moment.
> 
> What I really wanna get down to is that fact that this person has assumed that I was aiming for a certain audience and that I had apparently supported some stupid thing about how man on man rape automatically makes someone gay??? Like no honey! I truly do apologize if I happened to do something like that in the 1st chapter and I can say for a fact that that was not my intention at all. It's fucked up on MANY MANY levels to depict something as tragic as rape as gay. I had been referring to the fact that both Ansgar (Armored) and Rogue were already gay (Rogue and Armored are gay in MY fanfiction. In Redcoaster’s fanfic, they are straight.).
> 
> Another problem I had and I feel like I need to address is how this person had stated that I was aiming for the female heterosexual audience or basically just straight females who are into gay ships. I became infuriated with this one part of the comment because of this person's ignorance and failure to read into how I had stated that this was a JOKE ON TUMBLR and that I was simply taking one for the team and writing out this ship into a fanfic. 
> 
> This crackfic was also meant for RedCoaster who had really wanted to make this shit come true, so this was/is a gift for her especially. I had gained the approval from her to type this sin bin up and I don't regret it at all. I just felt like that person had indirectly attacked her (she's a heterosexual woman) so Jesus Christ please understand as to WHY I was and still am mad. I know some people might be thinking that I should learn to take constructive criticism and deal with this, but this really got my blood going.
> 
> I get the fact that yeah, usually heterosexual females who are interested in yaoi ships go crazy for this type of stuff. But that doesn't make it okay to assume that I had written it just for them. The fanfic was written for everyone (I STRESS EVERYONE) and not for a certain audience. It was written for a joke on Tumblr, for everyone who understood said joke, and to those who wouldn't mind reading the fanfic even if they have no clue as to where this shit spawned from.
> 
> So everyone needs to keep all of this in mind: Do not be ignorant and assume things when you don't have full knowledge of certain situations. Do your research.
> 
> And I have no clue if people assume that I'm some naive idiot on the internet or if they assume that I have no clue what I'm doing and that I'll just sit down and let you say shit about me that ain't true. but let me tell y'all something, if ya do, STOP THAT SHIT HONEY. CUZ IM NOT SOME NAIVE PERSON.
> 
> But yeah, that's all I wanted to address to people. Have fun reading.

That chain reaction in the Mess Hall stretched on to at least a third of the occupants in the room, including the cook who slammed his head in a steaming portion of chicken broth but we won't talk about that...

Anyway, many people stood up in complete shock, some people dropped their spoons onto the floor and table, some people audibly gasped. However, there was one thing that all those people had in common.

They were staring them all down. Nobody moved, some not even daring to breathe. The Mess Hall was in this state until someone yelled out a "WHAT?!". Questions among questions rung out, many of the scouts wondering just how the hell this happened.

_**{A few hours earlier when Hange discovered Rogue had a bun in the oven}** _

When Hange had finally gotten to her quarters, she cleaned the area for once and had begun her testing. She needed everything to be perfect and out the way so she could work with no errors. Taking the syringe out of the box that Mobilt has graciously placed on her desk, the woman observed the container filled with titans' blood. Like any type of blood ( ~~human at least~~ ) the blood was a dark red, a seemingly innocent container filled with it. Almost like it didn't hold any secrets.

While analyzing the blood, Hange had begun to have doubts.

What if she was wrong? What if she had blown all of this out of proportion, being completely wrong about her precious titan? For all she knew, Rogue could simply have a stomach bug, could be exhibiting some old habits that are simply resurfacing. He could have been rubbing his abdomen to help with the pain, there are so many factors that were against her theory, she was almost too afraid to continue. She gently placed the syringe down, contemplating what she wanted to do.

 _'But..I've come so far with this, I can't just back out...'_ She stood there at her desk, quiet. It was a full three minutes before she simply said, "Whatever.." before picking the syringe up and opening a drawer in her desk. From there, she pulled out a pregnancy test, one used by placing ones blood onto it. The reason Hange had this was that due to the fact that some soldiers fooled around, especially after a night of drinking, so sometimes the ladies would come to her for a pregnancy test.

She thanked any high being that she had a blood pregnancy test in stock since usually, the female cadets preferred ones that you just had to pee onto. So rarely they were bought. Opening the box it was in, she pulled out the pregnancy test and a piece of paper. The paper held numerous colors. Purple for being pregnant, blue for not being nice pregnant, and green for being unsure.

Gently she set the colored paper down and grabbed the pregnancy test. Making sure to flick the syringe to rid it of any air bubbles, Hange squeezed the top to make the blood come out. The blood dropped out onto the end of the protruding part of the stick. Once done, she waited and waited. It seemed like forever, in reality, it was only 2 minutes until finally, the stick began to turn a purple color.

Hange inhaled sharply, not wanting to believe it. Her eyes could be deceiving her. Ripping the drawer open, she grabbed another box and opened that one and grabbed the test. Hange than dropped some blood onto the test. Just like the last one, a vibrant purple overtook the bland white of the protruding part of the stick.

She did the same for the third box, the fourth, the fifth, and so on until there was no blood pregnancy test left.

Every single stick has a vibrant purple color.

"Oh...My....GODDESSES!! I CANT BELIEVE IT!!", Hange hollered as she looked at the tests. She couldn't believe her eyes! The high possibility that one of the greatest mysteries about titans was about to be solved was too good to be true! SHE WAS ACTUALLY RIGHT!!!! The titan enthusiast jumped and twirled in her excitement. Rogue was pregnant! He had a baby, hell maybe a whole litter!

Hange abruptly stopped her happy dance as she looked at her door. The others! They needed to know! Grabbing at least five tests and the color paper before bolting to the door, the scientist ran out the door and sped down the halls. She passed by numerous doors, most closed but some light sleepers peeked out to see her form sprint down the hall. They all grumbled quietly before slamming their doors shut. It was just Hange being Hange dammit.

 

Back to Hange, it didn't take long for her to reach Captain Levi's room, bursting in and effectively waking the man up from his slumber "What. The. FUCK SHITTY GLASSES!?" Being clad in his very comfortable red robe that black along the rims, Levi really did not wanna get out of bed. Why was that dumb fuck in his room anyway?! "Come on Levi! Get up, get up, GET. UP! There's no time to explain! This, this discovery will solve one of mankind's' greatest mysteries about titans!"

Not letting Levi say one protest to him getting up, Hange grabbed Levi by the wrist and tugged the man out the bed before pulling him up and leading him to the commanders' quarters. Spewing curses left and right, Levi tched in annoyance and tugged his hand out of Hange's grip.

"It's too damn early for this shit Hange. Whatever the hell happened better be worth me losing my sleep dammit." "Calm down, Levi! I promise when you hear this, you won't regret it." Hange insisted with a wide grin. Levi only sighed. It was at that moment they came to a stop in front of a dark colored wooden door. Knowing that it was unlocked, Hange opened it and came into the room, Levi right behind her.

In the middle of the generously sized room was the commander at his desk catching up on some documents that still needed to be signed and looked over. Hearing his door open, the commander looked up to see an excited Hange bouncing on the balls of her feet and much annoyed and tired Levi by her side. "Erwin! Erwin!Erwin!Erwin!Er--" "What is it Hange..." The man interjected while rubbing his temples. He was too tired for this. Hange walked over to him, before slamming her hands on her desk which successfully jostled all of his paperwork.

Dammit

The woman took a deep breath before whispering excitedly, "Rogue is expecting! It really has been confirmed!"

....

....

....

Excuse Erwin, but the man is pretty sure he didn't hear her correctly. There was no possible way, that this was actually true. Erwin cleared his throat, the disbelief obvious in his whole demeanor as he spoke ~~(his eyebrows were spooked man).~~ "Rogue, is pregnant? He actually is _pregnant_ Hange?" The scientist nodded her head up and down. "I wouldn't wake Levi up and be alive still if I wasn't sure Erwin! Here, look!"

Opening her jacket, the researcher pulled out the five tests which were still a vibrant purple along with the paper which told what the colors meant. She set them on the table right in front of Erwin so the man could see better. Hange could hear Levi moving to see for himself what she laid on the table. "These—these tests–colors mean that Rogue is pregnant! A baby is on the way! Hell, maybe a whole litter! Do you know what this means Erwin? Levi?" She asked them both, the shocked males just staring at the sticks and piece of paper.

It was silent, which Hange took that they didn't get it, or perhaps didn't believe her. Thinking for a moment, she perked up when an idea popped into her head. "Come with me to the barn. I can prove it to you both even more!"

She beckoned them both, grabbing the sticks and paper before skipping out the room. Erwin quietly got up before following her, Levi doing the same. Hange led them out of the castle onto the grounds, rounding the castle to go to the barn. Gravel crunching against the bottoms of their shoes, the trio walked until they were right outside the barn door. From outside the barn in the night, the trio could hear Rogue's mighty snores.

Hange walked forward and quietly opened the barn for with a creak, an excited smile on her face. Peeking inside, Hange could see that the pillow, blanket, mattress, and feather nest was still in one piece. The person who has made the nest was also there snoring away while he was curled up, facing towards Hange's mini workspace.

She was checking to see if Rogue had woken up from the barn door opening but seeing as the titan's ear only twitched at the slightly loud sound, she deemed it fine to venture inside. And don't get Hange wrong, she wouldn't mind Rogue being awake for what she wanted to do. It's just that she thought it would be easier for her to do such a thing.

Pulling her head out the tiny gap she made in the barn door, she made it big enough for all three of them to squeeze through before she beckoned them in. "Come in, he's asleep so be quiet." She urged, Levi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Pretty sure that was a no-brainer, we could hear the brats' snores from here." But whatever, they were going inside anyway no need to bitch. The trio walked inside, Hange immediately going over to her workspace while Levi and Erwin stared at Rogue's sleeping form.

Erwin stared at Rogue in awe, Levi with a seemingly indifference stare. However, his eyes told that he was also interested. Rogue slept for on, his chest rising and lowering periodically. His foot twitched as he curled in on himself, seemingly protecting his stomach while also in the pose where his little ones would usually rest. Upon further inspection, Levi could see that those two were actually there with him, sleeping soundly. Grunting to gain Erwin's attention, Levi pointed over at the two sleeping teenagers. Erwin looked at his pointed finger before his eyes moved over to the where he was pointing at.

The commander said nothing for a few moments, seeming to contemplate over what to do. Seconds later, the man with the wings of freedom on his face (his eyebrows lmao) came to a decision. "Wake them. They need to know about Rogue's condition." Without a word, Levi walked over towards the teenagers before shaking them awake with a silent sigh. Mikasa woke up silently, blinking tiredly before she looked up at the person who was shaking her awake.

She was very confused as to why Captain Levi of all people was waking her up. Did she forget to do something ( ~~she highly doubted that~~ )? Armin was the one who woke next, blinking Ye same way Mikasa did before reaching with a closed fist to rub at his eye while yawning. "Who..?" He unconsciously asked, wanting to know who dared to wake him from his slumber. Mikasa nudged him once, twice, enough until the blond had looked up and saw the captain above them.

"Sir, what's--" "Shhh!" Levi promptly shushed them, pointing at Rogue and looking at them with his signature glare. "Quiet brats. Just let shit glasses over there show you something about your friend over here..." He explained, stepping back to fall right next to Erwin who stood silently watching the scene. In confusion and concern, the two teenagers looked at each other and then at Rogue before just standing up.

If all three of their higher-ups were here, then something must seriously be wrong with Rogue.

Mikasa tugged her red scarf over her mouth, a habit she had when she was concerned about Rogue or just anyone closest to her. Armin's eyebrows pinched in worry, his lips turning down to form a frown. At that moment in time, Hange had finally finished doing whatever the hell she was doing and turned towards the sleeping Rogue and the others with a large excited smile.

"Everyone!" She began in a whisper-shout, "Here I am about to show you the answer to our questions about if titan reproduction is possible!" At that, Armin and Mikasa blanked. What....What was she talking about?! Going to interject, the girl was stopped by Armin's hand covering hers. Looking into his blue eyes, Mikasa saw him shake his head. He wanted her to listen to Hange.

Fuck. She'd have to ask later.

Hange smiled at them softly now, before beckoning them over. The two hesitantly walked over to the woman who ho simply grabbed their hands and placed them against Rogue's stomach. Immediately, they felt something press against their hands before retracting back. It felt almost like a baby..kick....

...

...

...

"How?" A shaky whisper came out of Mikasa's mouth, Armin too shocked to say anything. Hange simply smiled at them before pulling out the tests and piece of paper, the objects she had shown Levi and Erwin only minutes ago.

Armin hit the floor faster than someone could say Mississippi.

~*~

Which led them to now, everyone was staring at them all, at _least_ 98% staring straight at Rogue who blushed under so much attention from his family. Was being fertile really that serious? It must have been in human culture since everyone just stared him down. It was unnerving. Unconsciously, the titan rose a hand up to shield his slightly rounded stomach

But well, Rogue thought him being pregnant was a surprise as well so there was that.

Rogue's attention switched to Erwin when the commander rose a hand up to silence them all. When everyone quieted down to a shocked silence, he began to speak. "Now, as you all may know, for years–decades humanity has been trying to understand just where the overwhelming amount of titans come from. Unexpectedly and under...quite the unknown circumstances, it appears that Rogue has managed to begin unraveling this mystery for us." Rogue stared ahead at the crowd of scouts, ears pricked forward as he listened to the commanders' words.

"Like I stated before, it is unknown as to how Rogue's condition came to be. In fact, we only just confirmed his condition to be true as of yesterday when Rogue is already a month and a half along." The crowd broke out in quiet mumbles. Erwin let them converse their thoughts until all quieted down again, which really didn't take too long once people realized he still had more to say. "Of course, now that we've learned of Rogue's very unusual predicament, he shall be receiving the required care needed." He took a breath before continuing.

"Also, due to Rogue being pregnant, all expeditions shall be canceled until he has...given birth. Of course, now that I've finished telling you all, I expect that no one tells anyone outside of the scouts of Jaegers' condition. If word gets out, there's no telling what the higher-ups would do, and I'd have no control over it."

Erwin let his warning sink into their minds, obviously giving them time to think about it before continuing.

"If anyone has any objection to this, you are dismissed as a soldier and member of the scouts. However, you will be kept under strict supervision so no word gets out. So, any volunteers?" No one stepped out the crowd, and everyone rooted into their place. No one could betray Rogue like this. He protected them from their number one enemy, so they would do the same for him.

Rogue's eyes wandered across the crowd, seeing that no one even fidgeted to move out of their place. Everyone had their eyes trained on him only as they all stood there, vowing to not speak a word, to keep him safe and under the radar, to protect him. Everyone had a smile aimed at him, a sign of relief that they would protect him the best they could. A bomb of emotion exploded in his heart, making his chest feel tight with his stomach fluttery. He felt tears prick his emerald eyes before he broke down crying in front of everyone.

All the scouts looked at Rogue with shock in their eyes, before they smiled and laughed a bit. They would keep their protector safe from harm's way, they would make sure of it.

~*~

A week had passed since Erwin's announcement. Since that week, things were not as calm as one would have thought.

Of course ever since Rogue's status of him being pregnant was exposed to the rest of the scouts, people had cautiously came up to him and said their congratulations, some women who had children of their own telling him to brace himself for a wild ride and their own experiences having a child–it really was just conversation after conversation.

His babies had spoken to him, asking (begging) for him to take it easy since he was with child. Though Rogue quickly came to realize that being pregnant was a major handicap. Whenever he would try to join everyone in training, the soldiers were quick to say no his requests. His pack had declined him! Even sweet Historia has said no!

But since Rogue would not complain too much (he was in a good mood for some reason), he had just decided to just watch his babies from a distance; jogging with the scouts as they sliced the wooden dummies used for titans and maneuvered through trees. While yes, this was different, not being chased and playing the game with them, at least this was the same right?

Rogue had quickly found out that it was, in fact, the opposite. He learned the hard way that for some reason, his endurance for jogging and just moving, in general, had dropped at an alarming level. The pregnant titan couldn't even go at least 30 meters before he was huffing for breath. As his luck would favor, Rogue also ended up making so much noise that he had caused concern to erupt in the pack. But that was a story saved for another day.

What was REALLY erupting this calmness that had settled over the Survey Corps Headquarters, was how Rogue was behaving. Lately, he was anxious, needy, longing for something that the titan just couldn't find. It was like Rogue was missing something that was a part of him, yet no matter how hard he looked, the thing missing was nowhere to be found.

He whined and moped about, sniffing the area so loud it sounded like an enormous bloodhound at work. After a while, Rogue whined again. It was hopeless! He didn't know where this thing was, it was like it wasn't here! Spotting his babies. Maybe they could make him feel better. Armin and Mikasa as well as the others (basically the teenagers with many issues squad if ya know what I'm saying) picked up on his behavior. "Rogue? What's wrong bud?", Armin questioned him as he stopped sweeping the cobblestone path to look at Rogue who had just sat down roughly on his bum, staring at them with sad eyes and a deep frown. The titan huffed, choosing not to speak as he sighed and just grunted, shaking his head no.

Mikasa stopped sweeping as well at her brothers' behavior, looking at the giant with a frown on her beautiful features. Her eyebrows creased in worry, dark eyes roaming over Rogue's body to check for any injuries. They lingered a bit on his stomach area before moving to his face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Came her quiet question which only got the same response from the titan. Sasha and Connie stopped their laughing and giggling to watch as Rogue grunted before a loud whine broke out of his maw, making the ground rumble before he settled down again.

" **Don't...wanna...talk about it..."** Rogue grumbled, shifting to lay down on his side. Armin and Mikasa looked at each other before sighing and nodding. They've dealt with a moody Rogue before, so they knew how to get him to talk. Of course, there were times when Rogue was completely firm on not talking about something, dancing around the subject for weeks, sometimes months until they gave up bothering to ask. Just like the time in Shiganisha, any time they tried to comfort him on it, Rogue would just change the subject or just leave with a low grunt of goodbye.

They could only hope that Rogue would talk to them about whatever was currently on his mind.

Trying a different approach, both Armin and Mikasa walked forward until they were right up to Rogue's face. The pregnant titan nuzzled the two teenagers with his face, Mikasa placing a hand on his nose while Armin's on his chin. They both began to scratch at Rogue's face, eventually getting the upset titan to begrudgingly purr. They kept it up until ten minutes passed. Deciding that it was okay to ask, Armin decided to take on for the team. "What's wrong bud? Come on Rogue, you can tell us.." He insisted.

However, Rogue saw what he was doing _( ~~he saw through yo~~ _~~bullshiz _ ~~Armin whatcha you bout to do? (๑･̑◡･̑๑)~~ )_ ~~and immediately growled in misplaced anger before rising up and walking away. He just wanted to be in there presence! He didn't want to be asked so many questions about this weird feeling he had

Armin watched shocked as Rogue speed-walked away. Rogue had never growled at them, and if he did it was only a playful growl, not one of actual anger. A hand fell on his shoulder. Fully expecting it to be Mikasa, Armin turned ready with a reassuring sentence that he was fine only to see that it was Jean.

The taller teen of the duo sighed before removing his hand, seeming to think about his words as an awkward silence settled between them. It wasn't too long before Jean finally talked and said, "I'm not good at comforting people but, I'm pretty sure the idiot didn't mean it. Just pregnant hormones right?" He asked awkwardly, which Armin only nodded to. "Yeah...yeah your right. It's only just pregnant hormones, Rogue's fine, nothing is wrong with him.."

Armin wasn't sure if he was just saying it to put it out there or for his own reassurance.

While Rogue stomped away angrily, the titan began to slow in his angry march to think about what he had just done. Thinking about it, he began to slow down as guilt and sadness washed over him like a tidal wave. He had just growled at his babies, his family. He never growled at them, never growled like that anyway. Rogue needed to go back and apologize, but he didn't want to end up making things worse and possibly embarrassing himself.

Besides, this brought on a new question, why was he so moody? Lately, he had been having mood changes so often; he could be laughing for one second before crying the next second just because Jean decided to comment on how he was gaining weight. Thinking about it some more, it didn't take long before Rogue snorted before he continued walking.

~*~

The nagging feeling in the back of his returned worse than ever. Rogue would now growl at anyone who came close to him and even disappear for a long time in the scouts' forest where they did their training with the gear. Of course, this caused many of the scouts to become concerned.

However, it wasn't until this behavior escalated to a...unacceptable level did things truly began to become hectic.

Hange was walking around the castle perimeter, whistling a tune she had heard somewhere but couldn't name when someone came running towards her. Stopping her walk she looked at the cadet who just stopped in front of her. Surprisingly, it was Historia who had came to her panting like a dog as she hunched over to place her hands on her knees to gain her breath. Raising a brow, Hange felt a frown come to her face as she came over to Historia.

"Historia. Are you alright–what's got you running so urgently?" She quickly asked, taking in the tired cadets' form. She gasped for breath. Her chest rose up and down before she coughed and began to speak. "It's--It's Rogue! We can't find him anywhere at all!"

"...What..?", Hange breathed with Historia wheezing for air as she finally caught her breath. Then, she stood up straight before explaining. "Rogue--We can't find him anywhere, we searched everywhere Ms. Hange! We even searched all the way to the forest, yet he's nowhere to be found!"

Hange didn't stick around to hear what else Historia had to say, for she took off to the castle.

Specifically to Erwin's office.

~*~

The forest leaves above blocked some sunlight from reaching the ground floor, the leaves causing the light to stream in to gently encase the forest life in a serene light. A few forest critters were out and about, a Woodpecker minding its business by pecking away at a tree for bugs while a squirrel went about in the tree branches. It's nose twitches in sync with its tail before taking off in a run to disappear into a bush of greenery above.

A large family of mice ran and strayed about an old log, the rodents squeaking away as they set about making the log their home. Not too far away from all of this was the sound of hooves thundering against the dirt ground, sounding a stampede of horses coming fast. In curiosity, a mouse poked its head out of the log before slinking all the way out to stand up tall, ears perked and alert while its nose twitched.

A few seconds later, the mouse's eyes saw a group of equines and their owners riding through on the dirty pathway only a few feet away from the log. The said object vibrated and shook from the force of the horses powering through that part of the path before rounding a bend and disappearing. The mouse was still for a few seconds, trying to make sense of what it just saw. It sneezed before going back into the log.

Although switching over to the riders who had just unknowingly passed the mice, things were not so simple.

"What do you mean he's gone? The brat couldn't have just gotten up and wobbled away without a trace." Came Levi's voice at the front of the squad as he held the reins of his horse, the animal snorting as it galloped. The occupants of the other 5 horses were Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Mike, and Historia. Hange and Erwin held another search team on different parts of the forest along with Nanaba.

Jean huffed in poorly concealed annoyance at his higher up and the titan they were looking for. In as much respect he could muster at the moment, the teen replied to the captain. “He just disap—“ Armin coughed before carrying on Jean’s sentence. “Excuse me captain, but I think Jean means that Rogue has gone missing.“

“No shit Arlert, wanna explain how exactly?”, the man lightly sassed the young blond coconut. Armin blushes lightly in embarrassment since that was pretty obvious, but he continued to speak anyway as they galloped down the trail. “Well, we had been on cleaning the left wing of the castle like you assigned us to. While we had been doing so, Rogue has decided to come watch us..” Everyone listened closely as the blond retold the tale.

{ _ **Flashback to a few hours ago..}**_

The ground rumbled and vibrated under the cleaning cadets’ feet, many of them looking up to find a happy Rogue above them with a smile on his face. Setting down their cleaning supplies, Armin and Mikasa lightly jogged to the titan who gave a happy trill and rumbled a greeting to his little ones.

“ **Hello, Armin and Mikasa**!”, the titan greeted in his slightly distorted speech. The two humans smiled at his greeting and gave one right back. “Hello Rogue”, Mikasa greeted with Armin following up with a “Hey Rogue! How are you?” , he questioned, both with smiles bright on their faces. The titan maneuvered his body to sit down as quickly as his mass could allow him to without hurting the others around him, gently propping down to the ground with a faint rumble. “ **I...am..okay! Still a little tired tho..”** He replies while scratching his neck.

Quickly, the rest of the gang of teenagers cleaning began to stop what they were doing to come over to crowd around Rogue. Historia gently placed a small hand on Rogue’s knee, a calming smile on her face as she looked up at him. “That’s great Rogue! How is the baby?” She asked him with Connie coming up beside her. “Yeah man! How’s the bun in your oven going?” He teased Rogue. The tease made him confused but the titan didn’t dwell on it much, promptly forcing the thought away.

“ **The baby is fine. It makes..little...umm...growls every now..and..again**.”, Rogue told them all with everyone nodding their heads in understanding. They continued their talk about Rogue’s expectancy while also deviating to go to new and different subjects. Minutes pass and the group was on the subject of next week’s plans to have fun when Rogue began to act weird.

“I’m telling ya’ Connie, Jean. we should go to that restaurant down on towns square!” Sasha insisted with the two boys shaking their heads at her. “No way Sasha! I don’t think I am gonna go there after last time, especially if you’re gonna make me pay for it!” Connie declared at the hungry girl who gasped in an offended nature. “You won’t pay for it then! I will!”

Jean scoffed, “With what money? You spent it all in that place last time when Connie couldn’t cover the whole bill.” He pointed out, causing both of them to blush in embarrassment. Rogue and the others watched with amusement as the three bickered back and forth. Armin and Mikasa smiled at the argument. It wasn’t until Armin noticed a lack of Rogue’s presence that he called out Rogue’s name while turning around. “Rogue? Rogue where did you go?”

_**{Flashback end}** _

“After that, we looked everywhere but we couldn’t find at all!” Armin told him with Levi quirking a brow. “So that’s when one of you decided to go running to Hange?” Mikasa nodded, “Yes sir.” Historia was quick to jump into the conversation, “Excuse me, Captain Levi? Do you know where he could’ve gone?” Everyone remained silent in anticipation when Levi looked over at Mike. The tall man was quiet before he nodded, whipping the reins on his horse and going ahead.

“Mike has a lead, we follow him from now on.” Was all Levi told them before his eyes went back ahead and rode off, his squad close behind.

~*~

“What the fuck? I’m gonna kill that damned brat..” Levi angrily muttered as Mike stood tense while looking into the distance. After following Mike for some minutes, the small search squad had came upon the outskirts of the Survey Corps property, the familiar tall wooden fence standing up strong as always to act as a barricade between the outsiders and soldiers. The scene would have been normal if it wasn’t for the huge faint footprints that led to the fence and beyond it. It didn’t take long, in fact, it only took seconds for Levi to grow furious. Mikasa and the rest of the occupants slowly felt dread curl in their guts, for it was a no-brainer of just where Rogue had gone.

“No, no way. Please tell me he didn’t—“ “That idiot—! He’s going to town?!” Armin and Jean both said at the same time, Jean in disbelief while Armin and Mikasa were staring into the distance with horror in their eyes. The evidence all of it was laid out right in front of them as clear as day. Rogue had gone into town.

Alone.

“We need to find him! If the Military Police hear of this–the Garrison, there’s no telling what will happen to Rogue if we’re too late!” Armin warned everyone with Mikasa still staring out. “No...no please, I can’t...lose you too Rogue!” She was whispering. Levi looked at the scene with blank eyes before letting go a sigh of exasperation while Mike was silent.

“We need to go back to alert the others. If the big idiot actually went into town, we will need as many people as we can get to cover a large area ground.” Mikasa was quick to glare at Levi with a snarl. “And go back to waste time to get everyone? With all due respect, sir, but I don’t believe this is the best idea.” She growled with Levi scoffing. “And why is that Ackerman? Care to explain why this logical plan isn’t your cup of tea?” He said. The sentence had a threatening tone to it, as if Levi was just trying to get her to explode. However, the logical part of Mikasa’s brain knew that he was simply trying to do what he thought was best; he was only trying to get her to realize how stupid and irrational she was being.

Though, the other part of her, the more emotional part of her just believed what the midget was saying was total horse shit.

She was about to defend herself when a hand clamped onto her shoulder. Already knowing who would touch her when she got like this, she looked behind her to see Armin’s concerned face. “Mikasa. Think about this for a second. I get that you’re mad and concerned–I am as well–but you are doing the one thing that you are afraid on doing. You are wasting time that we can spend looking for Rogue by arguing with a higher up.” He slowly explained to the angry girl, everyone else watching in silence.

“But Armin, this mid—“

“You can’t look for Rogue when you’re arguing at this very moment, can you?” He asked her. And there it was, the final blow to get to her reasoning side. Mikasa’s pale pink lips thinned into a grim line as the realization hit her. Not only was she arguing, but she was wasting time and causing much unnecessary drama, more than people could handle at this point. Shame curled in her gut, threatening to go up and spread through her body.

Levi sighed after moments of silence, shaking his head before locking his piercing glare on everyone. “I’ll let this go, for now, Ackerman, due to the situation at hand. Right now, we’re going back to Commander Eyebrows no matter what. Get in your horses and let’s go.” Levi made sure to linger his glare on Mikasa far longer than the others before turning and going to his equine.

Everyone proceeded with their orders immediately, yes Mikasa too. They all followed their captain once everyone had mounted their horses and rode off.

 

~*~

The sound of a cat meowing filled the alleyway. The animal meowed in need of food, warmth, and shelter. However, the cat would have kept going if something incredibly warm hadn’t pressed on its rump. Howling in surprise, the cat jumped before twirling in mid-air like a ballerina to face the culprit, only to be met with a huge nose.

The cat was allowed to be confused for only a second before the nose moved suddenly, sniffing loudly before it snorted in a sudden sneeze. And just like that, the nose was gone. The owner of the nose happen to be the missing 15-meter titan with a small baby bump. Pulling his nose out from the narrow alleyway, Rogue sneezed again to get rid of any rancid smells and other things from his nose.

He had left the scouting legion headquarters to venture into town when that tantalizingly good scent lured him there. Of course, he had hid in the forests that overlooked the town and its people. They were unaware that the resident titan was lurking in the green, watching and waiting for the sun to go down and for everyone to return to their homes.

Soon, the sun slid down the horizon just as the moon peaked out. Blazing flames died down and turned the skies into beautiful paintings of warm colors shifting to cool. When the sky darkened considerably and the first star made its appearance with the full moon awoken, Rogue had made his move.

Carefully as so to not disturb anyone, the titan crept out from behind the trees and walked into town similar to a child sneaking into the kitchen for a midnight snack. After many quiet minutes, the pregnant titan has made it to the town on all fours, finding that the form was the easiest to sneak.

He had prowled the streets similar to a predator stalking prey, sniffing the ground subtly to follow the scent that had lured him there. It was a bit weird as to why he wanted to find the source of the scent so badly, hell he was even weirded out by how he was still awake. But no matter, there were more pressing matters at hand. Stalling in his movement, Rogue tilted his head up to sniff the air like a bloodhound on a mission. The scent, it was getting stronger and stronger as he moved down the street.

So, he vowed to keep moving for he deemed it was the right direction. He gave a low purr in happiness when he realized that he was right. Rogue continued down the dirt and brokenly paved road, his large hands and feet slowly being moved to help carry him forward. As he traveled, a slight rumble followed for whenever he would place an appendage down. It kinda scared him since he was fearful of a light sleeper waking up and seeing him prowling down the street like some mindless titan looking for food.

Rounding a curve in the path, Rogue let an excited trill slip and quickly whipped a hand up to cover his maw. He stopped for a moment, a flaring heat gripping his heart for a long minute. When his keen ears heard no humans move in their homes or the creak of wooden doors opening, the behemoth sighed quietly and lower a clawed hand back to the ground. Sucking in a breath to calm his frazzled nerves, he continued on with a smile still on his maw.

The reason for his excitement had been due to the fact that the scent had strengthened significantly, telling Rogue he was getting close to his goal. It was hard not to get up and sprint over to the scent and just relish in it for hours on end. He was so close he could practically taste it! He couldn’t wait until he finally found—

Rogue came to a stop as he rounded another corner only to stop and see a figure hunkered down over a human carriage.

There. There it was. Or should Rogue say, he was. The owner of the scent that caused him to be restless for days on end, there he was.

 

The Armored Titan.

 

Rogue whimpered, capturing the titan’s attention. Rogue didn’t care about the fact that this was supposed to be his hated enemy, nor did he give two shits about the fact that the titan in front of him looked more lost than last year’s Easter egg. His emerald eyes began to water with his ears moving down in a show of relief. He only cared about the fact that the missing part of him was finally found. The tiny voice of reasoning in Rogue’s head begged him to differ, to look at the facts and rethink this before he did anything stupid, but the instinct part of Rogue won before someone could say Thursday.

In a burst of movement, Rogue sprinted up to the Armored Titan who looked quite alarmed at the sight of his enemy barreling at him. In a panic, the platinum-haired titan placed his hands up to brace himself for the large weight that would crash into him. That brace was in vain for the two went flying anyway, crashing into a wall of a (thankfully) abandoned building. People could be heard screaming from their homes in pure terror at being woken up to such a loud noise, brave humans running out the safety of their homes to investigate while others stayed inside and watched through their windows.

A large cloud of dust blocked any view of what could have happened, filling everyone with a dreaded feeling of what was to come. A silence so thick ( ~~like Rogue~~ ) spread over the people as they waited for the dust to clear. Children clung to their mothers while said mothers hugged their young to comfort both themselves and them. When the cloud finally cleared, the townspeople were shocked to find their resident titan crying and hugging the Armored Titan himself.

~*~

When the scouts finally managed to regroup all together, they were interrupted by one of the garrison members–Hannes- and a skinny young lad who couldn’t be older than 15, coming straight for them on horseback.

“Commander Erwin! Captain Levi!”, Hannes addressed them both while the lad behind him stayed quiet. The commander and captain both looked at the blond and his company, Erwin raising one brow at the unexpected sight of them. “What brings you here in such a rush, Hannes?”, Erwin asked the man who had a frown on his face. “Whatever it is, make it quick. There’s a brat on the loose and we need to find him as soon as possible.”, Levi told Hannes. At this point, he didn’t give a crap that this situation was supposed to be private.

Hannes did help them find Rogue, after all, so really he didn’t see the problem with it. The kid behind the guy would shut his mouth and keep it shit if he knew what was good for him. Hannes’s frown deepened and changed somewhat into a nervous one, a hand reaching up to scratch his head in a nervous habit. “And that’s exactly why I’m here, Captain Levi. This lad behind me”, He pointed to the teen behind him, “came running at me out of nowhere screaming his head off about how the Rogue titan was in town!” He told them. Hange then appeared out of nowhere with a hand in his face.

“SAY NO MORE FAM. COMMANDER AND SHORTCAKE!! BRING THAT ASS HERE!! WE NEED TO GET MY SON!” She screamed before letting out a whistle to call her horse over. Said horse came with a snort before Hange mounted the equine to ride off.

“Anyone know what the hell she just said?”

“Not a clue and don’t question it. You might get cursed or some shit. Let me get my squad and we’ll go.”

~*~

What the scouts stumbled upon (I mean quite literally. As soon as everyone (the Levi squad, Erwin, and Hange) saw Rogue cuddling the Armored Titan, the whole Levi squad except for Levi fell off their horses Levi swore he heard Jean’s pants tear on something, he didn’t fucking dare to look though. He didn’t need to see some horse’s dick or shorty undies.) was quite shocking. For Levi at least, he’s pretty sure that this takes the cake for the weirdest shit he’s seen. Actually, no scratch that, the weirdest was finding out that humanity’s last hope was pregnant. This picture that was before him, however, did come close to being the most unexpected thing he thought possible.

There was Rogue fucking Jaeger, the one titan who claimed to kill all titans to avenge his parents, the one titan who swore that he would kill the ones who caused them to die in the first place. The titan who was a big ball of anger and death mixed with an adorable puppy that you couldn’t say no too was currently snuggled up to his number one enemy.

The Armored Titan himself.

“What. The. Fuck.”

Was all Levi could say.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> My tumblr: https://snkcrack-writer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Redcoaster's tumblr: http://redcoaster.tumblr.com/


End file.
